Kw'lyn Industries Mark Nine Secure Communications and Sensory System
The Kw'lyn Industries Mark Nine Gamma Secure Communications and Sensory System is a piece of magitech designed by Kw'lyn Industries as a military-grade communications and sensory suite. Physically, the device resembles a small mobile phone though it is obviously not. The actual dimensions are not specified. However, as the device rarely has to be in hand to utilize it, the physical object is rarely seen once it is linked to a user. These devices are highly ''restricted and can only be sold/distributed to pre-authorized parties. Each device has a list of such individuals embedded in its firmware by the manufacturer and will not function for anyone not on that list. Units designated for export have some of its functions and data removed, as it may compromise the security of Kw'lyn Industries otherwise. The communication is entirely secure and can occur between individuals or groups. The communication can contain any voice, video, or data necessary between SI holders. The units themselves are unable to communicate outside of the mind to which they are attached. It is stated that this if for security reasons. Once activated and linked to a user, after an indeterminate amount of time the synthetic intelligence that runs the unit may advance enough to be considered a true AI. Capabilities *SI interface: The device's "operating system" is a highly sophisticated synthetic intelligence, which is capable of learning and adapting to its user's needs. Base units are rated at level 6, meaning able to simulate a living mind for most situations but not truly sentient. *Encrypted sessions: all communications between these units are heavily encrypted to an extent beyond the abilities of even the most highly advanced technological societies *Multi-dimentional range: these devices can connect to other systems even across dimensional boundries, so long as the worlds are "close" to eachother within the multiverse. *Extensive database: The units also contain an extensive record of many worlds and related information, uncluding cultural, technological, history, etc. Basically they have access to a multi-world internet database. On export units, information about Kw'lyn itself is restricted for security reasons. Whether this database is local (included in the hardware) or is remote access is unknown. *Sensor suite: The device is capable of scanning multiple types of matter and energy (including magical energies), and cross referencing it with its database. *Multiple user interfaces: These devices can be used with either a vocal or a 'subvocal' interface. The latter wherein the user ''thinks the commands to the device as if they were speaking but without actually vocalizing or even moving their vocal chords. The unit can also project augmented reality information directly to the visual and auditory control pathways or the user's brain. Note that the device cannot read the user's thoughts, but can only access their brain's sensory and vocal centers. *Cyber-warfare: In addition to its primary function as a secure communications suite, the SI within the device is capable of using its sensor and comm gear as highly advanced cyber- and electronic warfare functions (as well as being able to defend itself from same). This makes such units very adept at information gathering, among other uses. Accessories These units are also capable of expanding their capabilities with add-on accessories. One such that most of the Sisterhood have taken advantage of is the expanded sensor suite. * Expanded sensor suite: primarily adds to the unit's sensing capabilities, but also boosts storage capacity, and processing power. This upgrades the hardware to the Mark X Delta specification, the most current version of the device outside of Kw'lyn R&D. Once this accessory is added, the unit's sensor suite surpasses even the Mercury Computer's abilities. Category:Objects Category:Alien Origin